An Orc Gone Wrong
by NessieXnessie
Summary: There are stories that are not spoken of, they are true but they cannot happen. There are taboos, that cannot be touched. Things are like they should be, and there is no need for change There was an orc called Gul. He fell in love with an elleth and saved her from his kind. But he did not know what love was, and would never know what it was like to be loved back. Plz R&R one-shot


Disclaimer: Do not own Tolkien's work Etc...

* * *

ORC GONE WRONG

_There are stories that are not spoken of, they are true but they cannot happen. There are taboos, that cannot be touched. Things are like they should be, and there is no need to change them. These stories would only spread confusion amongst the free peoples of Arda, these stories are better off buried deep in those minds whom had seen it themselves. They shall be buried with the Witch King of Angmar, to his tomb so deep they will never come to light. No one says it out loud, no one ever has. But those who had had it happen to themselves know that they are not the only ones, for none but Yavanna of the Valar themselves suffer the reality that the world is not black or white, it is not men and orcs. For among both are good and bad and those, whom do not ever speak to which they belong._

His name was Gul, just Gul nothing else. Gul liked flowers when Gul was young. Gul was born in a forest, there were many flowers there. And birds, Gul liked birds too, but they always escaped Gul. They did not like Gul tried, something died, and Gul was scared. Gul liked birds, Gul liked flowers... Gul liked them dead, and Gul did not like that he liked it. Gul's head hurt when Gul thought of nice things, Gul didn't like it.

Then one day Gul came across something beautiful. It had shiny hair and it's eyes were warm... It was clean and it looked fragile. It was like birds, but it had a pale skin. Gul could see blood flowing under the skin, and instantly Gul had the urge to kill it. But Gul didn't, Gul refused. He kept looking, at it. It collected flowers, and they did not die. It's small hands held many pretty flowers. Together they were even more beautiful.

Gul wanted to speak to it. Ask from it what it was. Gul had never seen anything but other orcs, but then Gul remembered how everything had died with his words, and Gul stepped back. Then Gul heard it and looked. There was other orcs coming his way. It's way.

They hadn't seen it yet, but Gul knew, they would kill it. Suddenly Gul knew what it was. It was a she, a she-elf. It... She was enemy. She would kill Gul. Gul was angry again, and looked at the she. She was beautiful, she had no weapons... She was so small. She couldn't do anything to Gul. His head was wrong Gul decided, Gul wouldn't kill the she.

Gul didn't like his head, it told Gul things. It told Gul to kill and destroy, Gul's language had no nice words. Gul could not say flower aloud in Gul's own language, but Gul knew it in men's tongue.

The elf! Gul realised. Gul had lost his thought again. It happened a lot when Gul didn't do what Gul's head told him to do. Gul began to run. The she-elf did not see him, when he came from behind. Gul seized the she, and ran back to the edge of the woods where Gul came from. The she hurt Gul, and Gul could smell fear in the elf, but Gul knew that the other orcs would kill the pretty elf if they saw her. Gul put a hand on the elf's mouth. The orcs ran past, but Gul didn't let go. Gul knew where the elfs lived, Gul's head had told Gul after he realised that the she was an elf. Gul did not know why the elf had been there. It was dangerous. Gul would not set the elf free there. The elf would be set free in the elf land. Gul's head told Gul, he could not go to the elf's lands, but Gul would anyway. The elf's lands wasn't far.

The she on Gul's shoulder had given up kicking Gul by noon. The she was tired. Gul knew elf land was only a day away, so Gul decided to stop. Gul set up camp, while the elf had passed out-first Gul had thought her dead, but then Gul had wanted to kill the elf and Gul knew she was alive. The elf had a heart beat-possibly of fear or exhaustion.

Gul watched it. It was dirty now, Gul had dirtied it... But it was still beautiful. Gul touched the hair she had. It was golden. Soft and it danced in the wind. Gul decided he liked the hair most. The eyes were nice too. And the elf clothes were pretty. The fabric of the dress felt nice... Gul rose her small hand to his and examined it. She had small and thin fingers, the skin was soft. Gul had not know skin could be soft. Why didn't orcs look like the she?  
Gul decided it was good he did not look like it. They would think him as one of them And Gul would kill them by speaking...

The elf let out a soft sound and Gul looked at the lips. They were big and red. Gul found it odd. The elf was so graceful everywhere, until Gul saw the lips. They were so plump and red. The perky nose the elf had was small next to the lips. Then Gul decided he liked the lips most about her. They were different. It made Gul think that he could be different too. Maybe Gul could go and wash himself, and under it Gul would be like and elf. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to look like an elf. Gul became jealous... Elfs could walk around flowers and birds and beautiful things. Gul wanted to be elf.

Gul stared at the elf's lips and remembered something Gul had seen once. Two of mankind had touched each others lips with their own. Gul wanted to touch the elf's lips... Gul leant closer to the elf and his lips touched hers, just for a second. Only for a one. Second before Gul leant back. The elf was waking up, he would carry the she again.

Gul threw the elf over his shoulder and began to jog forward. The sun had began to effect Gul's strenght but he went on anyway thinking about what he had done. Gul felt strange. Gul's mind had nothing to say, it did not know what Gul felt like. It was not natural... It felt nice.

Gul knew he would never do it again, so he tried to remember it the best Gul could. The lis had been warm and soft and big. And it had been better than anything would ever be in Gul's life and Gul knew it...

Gul jogged on and on, and the trees began to change. They were silver and white and further the looked really tall. It looked like he thought elf-lands looked... Everything was beautiful and vulnerable. Gul could see every weak spot anything had. He knew how to destroy it all, but there was something else he had to do. The she had to get to safety, so she wouldn't leave again...

Suddenly Gul felt a stabbing pain in his chest and looked at it. There was an arrow there. Gul howled but pushed on. Gul had no time to fight, Gul had to get the elf to safety.

There was another stab, and Gul almost fell to his knees, but pushed on.

Another one, and another. But Gul was an orc of Mordor (even if not born there,) Gul could take it. Gul had to.

Then there was one more, and Gul couldn't take it anymore. All of them hurt. Their lord had told them it didn't hurt, but it did. The lord was wrong.

Gul felt the elf's weight dissapearing and Gul cried loudly, but there was a searing pain in his throat and his now slit throat could not make a noise... Then he heard someone speak.

"You are safe now." It said, and Gul knew he had done it. The she was safe.

Gul did something he didn't know he could. He smiled.

And that is how Gul the orc died.

The elf knew in the end that the horrifying creature, had not tried to hurt her. It had saved her and she never crossed Lothlorien's boundaries again, and she never told anyone what had happened. Haldir the march-warden had been there, and he had slain the orc, but he never dared to think that the orc might have tried to bring the maiden home.

* * *

I hope you liked it... Even though its a bit rough edition, I never even proof read it... Im sorry, maybe I will tomorrow or the day after that, but I just wanted it out :P please review I beg you!

btw if anyones interested Gul means wraith or something like that (you know nazgul, nazg-gûl)


End file.
